Random page ignore
in feb 18 Nigel went to Industry5, where he found King and swat named "jay" and "taws". The two were discussing what Fighter had done, so nigel told them "guys it was fighter!!!! he told angry!!!!!!" King told Nigel that he had some "options" of what the deal was, and tad Nigel to "shut up and listen" before he could started going on about his hatred for fighter. Swat interrupted, and asked if they could move to Flab2, but the only answer she got was "noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" while swat went on about how much nicer Flab2 was, King asked Nigel if he was listing, and told them to listen carefully. King told them theory one: that he and Dark thought it was a prank, claiming that fighter was kidlats best friend, and instead was blaming Gamerz for it all. theory 2 was : Gamerz is right and Angry knows about the site, but the "fighter" you met was angry. Nigel pointed out that it had a fancy name, so King told him "angry aint dumb". Nigel said "he sure seems it.." Swat said "we aske Gamerz when we see him because Gamerz saw Farter in city1". King told Nigel that Angry took advantage of how much Nigel hated fighter, but also told them that he would still kick fighter out. Nigel decided to tell the his idea : make a new site, name it something stupid, use that, and meanwhile delete all of the important posts on the current site. Swat started asking about the FLab2 plan, but again was told hell no(Flab2 and FLab1 both had bad reputations of being pure crap.) while king asked nigel to save any of the posts he deleted. Swat then told them to stop, pointing out that it could just be a prank, telling them no to jump to anything yet. Nigel decided they should wait 5 days and see what happened, while swat told them they should find proof before they went and deleted the whole thing. Nigel decided they should wait 5 days, then see what happened, while swat claimed they should find proof before they went deleting the whole thing. King then asked Nigel if he had taken Screen shots of Fighters admitting, but Nigel hadn't. he claimed it was so random that he didn't even think about that, so King said it was fine. Swat then started talking about her Animated series she was doing about FLab3. she claimed that she was making a "kingslayer vs Nazli" movie, while king asked her if she could send the movies she made to him and Nigel. She claimed that she haddnt finished them, stating "it will take 3 months." Nigel asked if he was in any of the movies, so swat told him he would be fighting weed. King said "nigel's like a cute teddy bear, but with gold chain" while Swat told king that she made a "fancy crown" for him. She asked nigel what weapon he wanted to have, asking if a sword would be alright, so King told her "how about a fish?" Swat told king she would make Nazli slap him, causing him to lose an eye, while Nigel said "well.. my bird is usually a seegul, and, i don't know what kind of weapon i would use?" Swat told king that he would end up throwing Nazli off the roof, while king told her "don't do that do my eye.." Swat told him "you could wear a pirate eye patch!" and then told Nigle that he would "hit weed on the head with his powerful claws and stab him to death" . Nigel asked if he could kill weed and feed him to angry swan, while king asked what kind of bird he was. she told him that he would be a robin, and weed would be a crow. She then asked Nigel if he was thinking on what weapon he would want in the movie, so King jokingly told hr "he's thinking about how he will dip fighters head in the toilet." some random bird named "catnnn" then came on, and started killing them. they started attacking it but found that it was immortal, so King said "lets leave his dumb a_ there" Nigel then started telling them about his weird dream he had last night, so Swat joined in and said "me too, i dreamed that my mom married a stranger and ran of and left me". Nigel then told them his dream : he was in the industry and for some reason the in tire industry was half flooded, only leaving the tallest buildings sticking out of the water. him and 2 other birds, a robin and a starling, were sitting on top of one of the towers, trying to figure a way out of the situation. they kept flying off the building, looking for a way out of the industry, and ended up flying back to the tallest tower. the two birds got there before Nigel, and turned to face him and one said "now watch what he's going to do!" and nigel crashed into the building instead of landing and fell into the water and died.(nigel is known for doing this) then the dream ended. swat asked if nigel had been a bird in the dean, so he told them he was a seegul as he usually was. Swat asked nigel "hows it like to be a bird? i always wished to be a lightning dragon!" Nigel told them that in the dream, it was like he was the bird, but the bird was still in front of him, as though he was playing the game. Nigel explained the last part of the dream to them, so king said "trolled, huh?" while swat said "i don't want to be a bird anymore.." King asked Nigel how many years he had been a seegul, so he told him it was about 5 - 8. King said "and you still crash land?" so nigel said "yes :[" while king said "damn man." Nigel then started talking about the names he and used a long time ago, for swat reconized the "lord shen" one. Swat told nigel that she used to be a ringneck name lioko, so nigel told her he remembered that name. nigel then told them about his name "Evilbird" : he had used it back in april 2015 when Kaprosuchus and Blackwolf were out to get him. random crow killed me!!! o_0 lol king!!!taws damn crow!!!!nigel he didnt see huh?hay that the best thing ever heardtaws no he didnt.taws yaking what?nigel rfg macaw is her e i said i killed evilbird and when he asked why, i said cauese hes evil lolswat catnn starts trying to kill us "haha missed me!nigel taws pooes on him ok brb 10 mins